Brothers
by tangmo
Summary: During the end of the world championship everyone gets a real surprise from some disturbing news about a team. Bryan finally learns what the bonds of brothers really mean.
1. Breaking down

**Breaking down**

The world championship was at its end and all the teams were lined up and waving to their fans on the stands. Once again the Bladebrakers had won with the Blitzkrieg Boys on a second place. DJ Djazzman were calling out the results of the World Championship. Everyone was there, the White Tigers, PBB All Starz, F Dynasty, Team Psykick, King & Queen, the Dark Bladers, the Bladesharks, the Majestics and a couple of new teams that had made the qualifications. Tyson was his usually loud self fighting with Daichi about who was the greatest, Kai keeping his cool at the side smirking at his stupid teammates, and Rei and Max enjoying the moment. The Blitzkrieg Boys stood quiet keeping themselves collected, not showing a single emotion, old habits die hard, all because of that bastard Boris Valkov, at least the were rid of him now, at long last he and Voltaire were stuck in prison.

YOU!

YOU! a tall, skinny woman screamed. She was dirty and her hair a mess, but her face told that she had once been beutiful at a younger age.

You filthy rat! she kept on ranting while storming up to where the finalist were standing. The stadion had gone quiet no one really apprehending on what was happening who was this woman. She kept on swearing and walking with fierce steps up to the Blitzkrieg Boys who was now frozen on place knowing who this woman is.

You disgusting piece of shit! she screamed and slapped Bryan hard over his cheek. No one knew what to do but most suprising of all was that Bryan didn't do a thing, he just stood there with a dumbfounded expression which showed more emotions than anyone had ever seen him with. It was so quiet in the stadion all the fans looking with unbelieving eyes, the womans voice reaching every single corner in that large stadion in Russia. She slapt him again, and again, and again.

A bottle of vodka! I sold you for a bottle of vodka, and they promised me i wouldn't need to see you again. But here you are popping up on every single news channel or newspaper, earning i don't know how many rubies. One bottle of vodka was all i got for you when you were 2 days old, i guess it was better than just drowning you in the river! That man that bought you are no longer i see that means that you are mine and coming with me, it's time for you to start working and bring in some money or i will have to sell you again, who know maybe i will sell you off for 2 bottles this time.

As she was about to grab Bryans hair a cold strong hand grabbed her wrist preventing her from hurting the young blader. The other teams eyes were horror struck while Spencer and Ian merely looked sad and Tala angry.

Sorry Ma'm but that's enough. the readheaded captain said almost growling. Bryan isn't going anywhere. A woman like you doesn't deserve to have him in your present. Please leave!

Oh, if it isn't little Ivanov? Your parents used to live down our street, made a real mess when that old alcoholic finally killed his wife on one of his rampages. With all the police there i had a hard time going on with my buissness and then you had to run away and that old bastard killed himself, disgusting as he was, unfortunately you are still alive or else the world would be happier without all the filthy Ivanov's.

Talas' eyes grew cold, this kind of provocation he had heard plenty of times from Boris, sure he didn't like it but he wouldn't lose his composure over it.

Ma'm it seems like you didn't hear me, leave now. Bryan isn't going anywhere.

I'm his legal guardian he does what i tell him or he will face consequences!

Consequences?! What the fuck do you think he has been facing for 17 years in the abbey? Only a cold hearted whore would sell her son to Boris. Do you even have an idea of the torture we have been going through there. Are you aware of the suffering you put Bryan through by selling him? Are you aware of all the experiments done? All the punishments given for not being able to kill other students? You fucking whore! Leave Bryan alone!

Tala's composure had flown out the window and they were both screaming at each other, everyone else shocked as they were trying to comprehend the new information regarding the feared 4 boys. Ian and Spencer shocked that their captain had just revieled what should have been hidden from the puplic. Bryan, Bryan was standing where they had left him, the only difference being that large silent tears were rolling down his cheeks, no one seeming to notice. The security was now running down, pulling the woman to the police office.

Bryan by law you are mine! If i had known my own son would have caused me so much misery i would have drowned you the day you were born, you disgraceful creature!

Finally she was out, it was all quiet again. Tala looked after her seething with anger while everyone else turned their gaze to poor Bryan and got shocked of what they saw. The strong, feared and brutal blader that was Bryan was now crying silently watching the place where his mother had dissapeard.

_"After all this years she found me, I can't believe she actually found me my own mother. All this time i thought Boris was lying telling me that I had been sold for a bottle of vodka. All this time I thought she maybe loved me. All this time I thought that maybe she cared for me. All this time I was wrong. In this world there is no one who loves me, I'm all by myself. I'm nothing but a disgrace, a living heap of worthlessness. What am I even doing in this world._"

Reality now hit Bryan hard as the world was watching Bryan broke. He fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollable. He didn't care who was watching, the last hope he had of a family was gone. The thing that had been his light in the tunnel during those dark years in the abbey was the thought of being accepted by his mother. It was all gone now, all gone, and his teammates knew what she had meant to him.

Ian couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't see his brother broken like that. He toke Bryans shoulder and shooked them gently.

Bry, don't cry. We are still here, we might not be your real family but we are your brothers. ( he said, now crying too) We know your secrets and you know ours and you know we will always have your back. Bryan please don't cry like this.

What are you all staring at don't you have anything else to do?! Spencer finally lost his temper with all the watching eyes that neither care or did anything to help them. So what...? Our lives haven't been a walk on roses but we lived that life and we are still living it. We don't want your pitying, no one helped us before so you don't need to start now!

Spencer it's enough. Tala said quitly after finally being able to calm himself. We need to take Bryan back home, that bitch wont leave him i think so we better make him calm down for their next meeting.

Yeah, you're right.

The both boys looked at their reamaining brothers on the floor. One crying helplessly like a child and the other trying to comfort him but in vain. Meanwhile someone had thought of making people leave the stadion so that the bladers wouldn't be in so much stress. At last it was only the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Kai walked up to the redhead.

Tala you have somewhere to crash?

Yeah what you think dumbass? The hotel where else?

You know the hotel is going to be swarmed by reporters it will just make him feel worse. My estate isn't that far away and you will all have some kind of piece if my idiotic team doesn't make too much of problems (he said with a smirk).

Thanks Kai but we are fine.

You sure?

Ah! What the hell you win, we will come with you guys. Any idea on how to make Bryan move?

Just knock him out. It will make him good to rest for a bit.

Spencer do it.

Tala, Kai you can't do that to him, and when did you turn out to be such a buddy with them?

Tyson if you forgot, I grew up in the abbey. Though i left in an early age I know what they have been through and we consider each other as brothers, it's as simple as that. You and Max go distract the reporters so we can leave this place without them stalking us. We will pick you up in the park in about 30 min.

Who died and made you boss?

TYSON! (everyone from the Bladebreakers yelled)

Yeah, yeah i know. Let's go Max.

* * *

**Please review so i can know how to improve :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. The bond of brothers

**Picking up the pieces**

Bryan woke up to a light and clear room, it was quiet and he was alone. He saw a note on tablestand beside the bed it read:

**We are in Kai's estate, we have not left the country, downstairs, be aware idiotic team alert... Tala**

_"Hmm, only Tala. I better go down, hopefully they will leave me alone." _he thought with a sad expression on his face. He walked through some corridors until he began to hear voices.

Daichi, that's mine! Rei made it for me!

No he didn't! He made it for me!

You stupid monkey boy, give it back!

Too late, hahahaha!

Daichi!

Everyone was seated in the dining room, conversating yeah except for Tyson and Daichi who was fighting about Rei's homemade pancakes. At that moment Bryan entered the room. Tala rose from his seat.

Oh man you look like shit! How are you feeling?

I do? Hmf... not strange since i feel like it I guess.

Bryan sat down on the only empty chair and hid his head under his arms as he once again started to cry. The Bladebreakers feeling the situation awkward didn't know what to do except gazing at each other and their plates. But to their surprise their "too cool to talk" captain went up and hugged the russian.

Bryan why are you crying?

*Sob* *sob*

Listen to me Bryan. I don't know who will come to like or love you in the future, or who has done it in your past but what i do know is that I and our 3 other brothers do love you. You are our precious brother, yes we fight a lot but that's what brothers do! Neither of us have parents but that doesn't matter because we have each other. We are our own family.

*sob* Kai, *sob* thank's, *sob* you guys are the best, *sob* I'm sorry for being so weak *sob*.

Haha if you are weak then what are you calling the rest of us then. Spencer said cheerfully. You forgot the time that Ian couldn't sleep with the lights closed for a whole month after watching a horror movie. Or the one time that Tala came home crying of the simple reason that a gang called him girly, hahaha sweet memories or the one time Kai came back crying because his team refused to practise when told to. Hahahaha, uuuuuups i shouldn't have said that now. Three pair of eyes were glaring at him. Tala growled:

I'm so getting you for that one...

1, 2, 3, and then the three mentioned boys flew from their chairs knocking a surprised Spencer to the floor. Pinning him down and starting to tickle him at the same time as doing a headlock on him. But Spencer isn't the team's peace meddler for nothing.

Enough! He took Kai's head in his hand and yanked him over him making him lose his headlock grip now being the one in a headlock. Spencer's next move was to with brute strength lift Tala who was pinning his arm down next to Kai, keeping them both in a headlock with a single arm. His free hand grabbed Ian's neck who was trying to run away and apparently not managing. Holding all three of them in a strong headlock with their feets in the air he turned to the Bladebreakers.

I'm sorry about that. Everyone in our team suffers from the disease called short temper, just a side effect from growing up in the Abbey. Don't worry about it we never injury each other too much, hehehe. Oooofs! WTF! Bryan!

Bryan had taken the moment when Spencer wasn't watching him to run into him tackling him to the floor. Now Spencer on his back and his three prisoners on a headlock on his chest felt the impact when Bryan jumped on them, giving them a real bear hug.

I love you too, you are the best brothers a guy can wish for. Thank's!

And then they all started laughing laying over each other on the floor. The poor Bladebreakers just shook their heads barely believing that this was the Blitzkrieg Boys and their captain being so emotional. At least they would be fine. How could they not when they have each other.

End


End file.
